آمـال مـعلـقة
by Malikkillua
Summary: كورابيكا بعد تحرير أصدقائه من قبضة العنكبوت يجد نفسه حائرا بين الإصغاء لنصيحة اصدقائه في ترك العصابة وشأنها وبين مواصلته للثأر منهم ، حائرا يقرر الذهاب في رحلة للبحث عن عيون رفاقه واستعادتها ، ولكنه لم يتخذ قراره بعد بخصوص انتقامه من الجيني ريودان . فيا ترى ما الذي تخفيه هذه الرحلة من أحداث لفتى الكورورتا ، وكيف ستؤثر على قراراته ؟


" أحقا يمكنني فِعلُ ذلك ؟" سؤالٌ تكرر في وجدانه لحظة وداعه لأصدقائه في إحدى مطارات **يوركشين** قبل ثلاثة اسابيع . لكنه لم يجرؤ على الإجابة اطلاقا ، رغم انه قد قطع وعدا لأصدقائه الثلاثة بأن يترك الجيني ريودان وشأنهم ، وان لا يلاحقهم ثانية ، وأن يكرس وقته وجهده كله لاستعادة أعين رفاقه من عشيرة الكوروتا.

حدث هذا كله بعد عملية التبدال التي حصلت مع عصابة العناكب قبل شهر من الآن ، وبعدها ازداد إصرار أصدقائه على إقناعه بالعدول عن ملاحقة أولئك المجرمين .

لقد كان مجبرا على ان يقطع على نفسه هذا الوعد أمام أصدقائه اللذين أصرّوا على ذلك ، لن يستطيع فتى الكوروتا ان ينسى نظرات القلق التي إرتسمت على وجوه أصدقائه ، لذلك وجد نفسه مجبرا على طمأنتهم وبالتالي موافقته على اقتراحهم بعدم ملاحقة العناكب ثانيةً .

والان ، وبعد ثلاثة اسابيع ها هو كورابيكا جالسا في غرفته الخاصة في قصر عائلة **النوستراد** يلمم أغراضه على عجل، معلنا رحيله بعد ان اخبر مرؤوسه بأن عليه الرحيل لدواعي شخصية . تلك الدوافع لم يكن ممكنا له البوح بها مهما حاول رئيسه السؤال عنها ، إستعادة عيون عشيرته هو أمرٌ لطالما أحتفظ به لنفسه منذ اللحظة الاولى التي دخل فيها كورابيكا عالم المافيا واصبح فيها موظفا لدى احدى عائلاتها الكبرى **عائلة نوستراد** ، لانه على أتم الثقة بأنه لو افصح عن أصوله المنحدرة عن قبيلة الكوروتا لكان أول من يطلب رأسه هو **لايت** **نوستراد** نفسه .

 _لا .. لا يمكنني البوح بأي كلمة ._

إنتهى كورابيكا من توضيب معظم ممتلكاته ، وكعادته ومنذ ذلك اليوم الذي خسر فيه منزله وأهله واصدقائه قبل خمسة أعوام ، كورابيكا لا يملك الكثير من المقتنيات الخاصة ، فقط حقيبة يد واحدة فيها بعض الغيارات وثلاثة كتب ، " هكذا كان الحال دوما " قالها بعد تنهيدة طويلة وعلى فمه ابتسامة هي أقرب للسخرية من حاله الذي لم يتغير على مدار خمسة أعوام .. فتى الكوروتا لم يشعر يوما بالسكينة بعد تلك الحادثة ، لم يشعر أبدا بأنه ينتمي لأي مكان آخر رغم انه قد جال كثيرا حول العالم في تلك الأعوام الخمس ، مهما أطال المكوث في الأمكنة التي حدث ان تواجد بها ، لم يشعر ابدا انه قادر على العيش غي تلك الأمكنة لمدة طويلة ، ولذلك لم يشأ ابدا ان يثقل كاهله باقتناء الكثير من الأغراض ، تلك الفكرة بالنسبة له هي كالروابط التي ينشؤها الإنسان مع إنسان آخر او مكان ٍ ما . وبالنسبة لفتى الكوروتا الروابط لا يمكن إنشائها مع اشخاص ٍ او أماكن لا يشعر فيها بالسكينة والأمان ( الأمان الروحي والمعنوي وليس الأمان الشخصي ) .

حرص كورابيكا ان تكون مراسم الوداع مع زملائه في القصر قصيرةً جدا ، انه ليس في مزاجٍ جيد الان للحديث ، حاله النفسية منذ فراقه لأصدقائه لم تكن في أحسن حالاتها ، هو بحاجة لإعادة التفكير في أمور ٍ عديدة ، أمور ٌ تتعلق بحاضره و مستقبله ، أمور تتعلق بالقرارت التي عليه ان يتخذها من الان فصاعدا .

 _أشعر وكأن كل شيء في عالمي مشوش_ .

حقا لم تكن مراسم الوداع المملة طويلة ، بل كانت مقتضبةً وهذا ما بعث بعضا من الشعور بالراحة والامتنان في صدر كورابيكا لان الامر قد انتهى سريعا وهو الان يمشي متجها للمطار الذي يقع في وسط مدينة **يوركشين** ، او هذا ما كان ينوي فعله ، الخطة ببساطة في عقل كورابيكا هي ان يخرج من هذه المدينة الكئيبة في اسرع وقت ، وان يجوب العالم باحثا عن عيون رفاقه . _الكلام أسهل من الفعل !_ هذا ما فكر فيه كورابيكا وهو في طريقه مشيا الى المطار ، وهذا ما جعله يتوقف لدقيقة لترتيب أفكاره ، وهذا بالضبط ما حمله على تغيير خط سيره . فبدل ان يمضي باتجاه المطار ليغادر مدينة يوركشين ، قرر ان يمشي باتجاه أطراف المدينة ، لا لشيءٍ إلا لأنه يشعر بأنه يحتاج ان يمشي ، ما زال ذلك البركان في صدره مشتعلا ، ما زال ذلك السؤال يجول في خاطره " هل حقا بإمكاني ترك **الجيني** **ريودان** وشأنهم ؟ " ولذلك قرر الفتى ان يتخذ الطريقة التقليدية في السفر وهي المشي ، هو أراد ان يصل لنتيجة مع ذاته ، لطالما كان دافعه في الحياة ان يقضي على هؤلاء الوحوش القتلة اللذين يسمون أنفسهم بالعناكب . بالإضافة الى دافع آخر وهو استعادة عيون عشيرته .

كيف له أن ينسى ما فعله هؤلاء القتلة ، كيف له أن يعيش من دون دافع ؟ كورابيكا أراد ان تكون هذه الرحلة التي قرر خوضها بأن تكون ليس فقط لمحاولة إستعادة عيون عشيرته ، وإنما لإيجاد الرغبة الحقيقة في داخله ومن ثم إتخاذ القرار بعد ان يصل الى ذلك .. لن يكذب على نفسه أبدا ، وفي عقله أعتذر لأصدقائه اللذين قطع لهم وعدا قبل عدة اسابيع " اعذروني جميعا ، ولكن لو وجدت ان رغبتي ما زالت مشتعلة بالانتقام .. فإني سائرٌ اليه " .. وفي اعماق قلبه لم يستطع كورابيكا ان يخفي ذلك الشعور الذي انتابه ، شعور بالخوف مما هو آت ، ماذا لو انه استطاع إستعادة عيون قبيلته كلها بسرعة اكبر من التي يتوقعها ، ماذا لو نجح في ذلك قبل ان يجد جوابا لسؤاله ذاك ؟

ومن أجل هذا بالذات قرر فتى الكوروتا أن يتخذ الطريق الأطول للبحث عن اي دليل يقوده للعيون القرمزية ، الطريقة التقليدية ، طريقة الرحّالة .

 _تباً ! إنني حقا لا أدري من اين أبدءُ في البحث_ !

قطار الأفكار هذا قاده باتجاه اطراف مدينة **يوركشين** باتجاه الغرب ، دونما اي خطة مسبقة او اي معلومة صغيرة ، كورابيكا بدء رحلته الطويلة في البحث عن عيون رفاقه ، وعن **ذاته** .


End file.
